The new team Possible
by Munchlax The dragon master
Summary: Some of Wades friends dicide to join Kim and Ron, and Monique falls for one of them. please R&R please go easy frist Kim Possible fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Kim Possible.**

**The new team Possible**

**It was a normal day or that's what Kim and Ron thought so, until Wade told them that they need to meet 2 of his friends who wanted to join them. They had been waiting for 2 hours.**

**"Wade said they should be here by now," said Kim.**

**"Yeah and I need to go I really want to get something to eat," said Ron. Then they saw them running to them.**

**"Are you Kim Possible and Ron stoppible," asked one.**

**"Yeah," said Kim**

**"Hey sorry we're late we missed our 1st train so we got the next one," said the other one.**

**"I'm Nathan Impossible ," said Nathan.**

**"And I'm James Unstoppable," said James. "Well that's weird about our last names they're nearly the same,"**

**"Yeah," they all said.**

**"So you really invented these Nacos?" asked James.**

**"Yeah," replied Ron.**

**"That is cool," said James.**

**"Yeah but I lost all the money," said Ron.**

**"Wow very exciting," whispered Nathan to Kim. They both giggled to each other.**

**"Do you find something funny about my invention?" asked Ron.**

**"Don't worry it's nothing," said Kim.**

**"Hey Kim," said a voice. They all looked behind them. It was Monique. She walked over to them. **

**"Hey Monique," said Kim.**

**"Hi Monique," said Ron.**

**"Hi Ron," said Monique. "So who are these 2?"**

**"These are Nathan Unstoppable and James Impossible," said Kim.**

**"Hey your last names…" Monique was interrupted.**

**"We know," they all said.**

**"Anyway I better get going," said Nathan.**

**"Yeah me too," said James. "See you tomorrow we're going to your school now,"**

**"That's easier," said Ron. They then left. **

**"I quite like that Nathan," said Monique.**

**"Yeah he is funny," said Kim.**

**"I'm not talking about that, I mean the over kind of like," said Monique.**

**"Oh ok…" said Ron and Kim.**

**"Anyway what are they doing here before they started our school?" asked Monique.**

**"They're joining us," said Kim.**

**"Oh don't say any more I know what you mean," said Monique.**

**To be continued…**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Really just a intro chapter but I'll make a better 2nd chapter. (no really) **


	2. Emotion Illness

**Emotion crisis **

**Note: This is the sequel to Emotion sickness. ENJOY!**

**"Now Drakken have you got everything?" asked Shego.**

**"Yeah," replied Drakken **

**"And make sure I don't get one this time," said Shego.**

**"Have you completely improved them?" asked Drakken. **

**"Yeah," said Shego.**

**"So which 2 should we put them on," asked Drakken.**

**"The main threats the only 2 who fight, Kim and Nathan," said Shego. That night they tracked them down using tracking devices and they put new and improved Moodulators on their necks.**

**"Morning guys sorry I'm late I had to go get breakfast," said James.**

**"You're not the only one who's late," said Ron showing that Nathan and Kim were late. "I was here an hour ago Mrs P. told me just to sit and wait" Then Kim came down.**

**"Sorry guys I over slept," said Kim. Then Nathan came in.**

**"Sorry I over slept," said Nathan. **

**"Time for Laughter" said Drakken.**

**Nathan and Kim started laughing.**

**"What's so funny?" asked Ron.**

**"Yeah?" asked James. **

**Mood sad happy Love ("Aww man it's stuck," said Drakken))**

**"Kim," said Nathan.**

**"Nathan," said Kim.**

**"I love you," they both said.**

**"What?" said Ron, Rufus and James.**

**"OH NO," said Ron.**

**"What?" asked James.**

**"Here comes Monique," replied Ron.**

**"Oh no," said James. "What should we do?"**

**"Quick grab them and throw them in the closet," said Ron. They picked up and threw them in the closet.**

**"Hey Ron, James, seen Kim or Nathan," asked Monique.**

**"Nope and they're defiantly not in that closet," said Ron.**

**"Do you think I was born yesterday?" asked Monique.**

**"If we say no will you go away?" asked James.**

**"Look I'm looking in that closet even if it means going right through you," said Monique. Ron and James Moved out of the way. Monique opened the door to find Kim and Nathan hugging. "AAAAAHHHHH, how could you Kim?" she then left.**

**"Aww man," said Ron. "This could ruin their friendship,"**

**"Yeah what's got into them they we never interested in each other, they were just good friends," said James.**

**"Ahh I finally got it working," said Drakken.**

**"Oh it was getting funny on this setting," said Shego.**

**"Now let's see," he said. "How about happy… no sad…laughter…no no no," the machine broke.**

**"Why were you spying on us?" asked Kim.**

**"Yeah we were busy and you intrude on us you 2 are so dead," said Nathan. Ron and James ran. Kim and Nathan chased.**

**"What did we do to get this?" asked Ron.**

**"I think we lost them when we went entered this tunnel under the bridge," said James. They looked forward. They saw 2 shadows it was the shadows of Kim and Nathan. Kim and Nathan walked over to them.**

**"Wait Kim, Nathan before you hurt us, let me take these off," said Ron noticing the Moodulators on them. He took them off and threw them away. "Not this again,"**

**"What?" asked James.**

**"These things make you have any emotion and keep it until the controller changes it, Kim fell in love with me because of these things," said Ron.**

**"Woah what happened?" asked Nathan.**

**"You were under emotion control," said Ron.**

**"But wait does that mean they got fixed?" asked Kim.**

**"Yeah I think you better go apologise to Monique," said James.**

**"Why? What did I do?" asked Kim.**

**"Started falling in love with Nathan," said Ron.**

**"Man we're only friends," said Nathan.**

**"Monique I'm sorry," said Kim. "Look I know what it looked like but we had these emotion chips," **

**"Oh yeah you expect me to believe that," said Monique.**

**"No really look," said Kim taking the chips and putting it back on her and Nathan. (I fixed it said Drakken (Mood happy)) "I'm so happy your talking to me," (Mood sad)**

**"I hope you can forgive us," said Nathan as they both started crying. (Mood Love)**

**"I love you," said Nathan and Kim to each other. Ron went and took them off before they had a repeat.**

**"Ok I believe you," said Monique.**

**"Good," said Kim.**

**"Well at least now your back," said Monique.**

**"Yeah because I didn't want a repeat off the last time this happened," said Ron.**

**"Hey Nathan I heard you joined the cheerleaders, sounds cool considering you're boy" said Monique.**

**"Yeah," mumbled Nathan. "Even though Kim signed me up because of how good I was in our last mission,"**

**To be continued…**


	3. The is my mission

**This is my mission.**

**"Come on Kim, we got to get to the bus before it leaves," said Ron.**

**"Hold on nearly ready," said Kim.**

**"Man I'm going to be so bored this week," sighed James.**

**"Well it's not our fault you not a cheerleader or the mascot," said Nathan.**

**"Now where did I put that thing?" Kim asked herself. She then found what she was looking for. "Ok ready now," She then walked down.**

**"What am I surppost to do?" asked James.**

**"Well you could hang out with Monique or my brothers," replied Kim.**

**"Nah, I could look after Rufus," said James.**

**"Hey the naked mole rat comes with me," said Ron.**

**"Well we got to go so you'll have to figure it out," said Nathan. They then left.**

**"Well I guess I could hang out with her brothers," said James walking into the living room. He sat down. He was really bored to go hang out with them. "What are you watching?" Neither of the twins answered. He waved his hand in front of their faces. They didn't blink. "Mr. P," he shouted.**

**"What is it? I need to go," he said.**

**"Something's wrong with twins," said James. "They don't seem to move or breath,"**

**"Tim, Jim can you hear me?" asked Mr. P. There was no answer. "I better take them to the hospital," he said as he picked them up and left. Then the communicator went off.**

**"Kim's got to remember to take that next time," said James. He answered it.**

**"Kim… James where's Kim," asked Wade.**

**"They've all gone to camp," said James.**

**"Already well I'll have to tell you then, there is a T.V. station somewhere transmitting hypnotic waves to the viewers and if we don't stop it soon the ray would be powerful enough to hypnotise all most the whole world," said Wade.**

**"Woah sounds like it's unstoppable," said James. "And nothing is unstoppable for an Unstoppable,"**

**"Well it could be unstoppable if I can't find where it's coming from just to let you know keep some ear plugs in, the waves are sound waves," said Wade.**

**"Ok Wade keep me posted I'm going to keep the communicator," said James.**

**"Our evil Plan is working," said Senor Senior Sr.**

**"Yeah but, Kim Possible and her 3 sidekicks will come and ruin our Plans as usual," said Senor Senior Jr.**

**"Not unless she finds out in the next 3 hours till it's at full power," said Senor Senior Sr.**

**"Man this is going to be hard," said James. The communicator went off.**

**"What's the sitch Wade?"**

**"I haven't found anything about a location but I do know that we only have 3 hours to tell Kim, Ron and Nathan about it," said Wade.**

**"Don't worry I'll get their," said James.**

**"Finally here," said James. "Now I only have 5 minutes to find them," James started looking around. 2 minutes left he had not found them. "Kim, Nathan, Ron," shouted James. James put in his earplugs because it was 10 seconds left. Then he spotted them but before he could call them it was too late.**

**"See I told you none of the 4 would make it," said Senor Senior Sr.**

**"Now what?" asked Senor Senior Jr. **

**"Now you speak into microphone and tell your slaves to come here," said Senor senior Sr.**

**"Kim, Kim, Ron, Ron, Nathan, Nathan, oh come on one of you snap out of it," said James. Everyone was starting to walk in one direction James followed them.**

**They finally came to the source of the hypnotism waves. It was a tall skyscraper. In front of the skyscraper was a stage. Then Senor Senior Sr. and Jr. came on to the stage. Senor Senior Sr. held a microphone to his mouth and said.**

**"Send team Possible up here," then the crowd sent Kim, Ron and Nathan up to the stage. "Wait we missing one," Then they passed James to the front. James decided to act like he had been hypnotised. Then Senor Senior Jr. grabbed the microphone.**

**"Now everyone dance," he said. Then everyone started dancing in a really zombie like way. James looked at Kim, Ron and Nathan and noticed they were dancing so he joined late. "Now team Possible make up a chant to celebrate us taking over the world," James reached into his Pocket and pulled out 3 pairs of earplugs and put it in Kim, Nathan and Ron's ears. Nathan, Kim and Ron noticed Senor Senior Sr. and Jr. So they did what they usually do Kim and Nathan started fighting Senor Senior Jr. and James and Ron we looking for a way to turn the machine off. They went in to the building to find a control room. When they finally found one James opened a door to all the wires and Ron let Rufus in to chew on all the wires. Rufus bit through 12 wires. Then James and Ron took out their earplugs.**

**"Finally," said James.**

**"Now what happened?" asked Ron.**

**"Tell you later," said James "Kim and Nathan need our help," They ran outside. **

**"Now that was quick and easy," said Kim.**

**"Yeah I was," said Nathan. Everyone had gone and Senor Senior Sr. and Jr. were tied up.**

**"What? Wait how?" asked James and Ron.**

**"What? That was the easiest battle yet," said Kim.**

**"Man that was easy," said Nathan.**

**"Well James see you next week," said Kim.**

**"Yeah see you James," said Nathan.**

**"Can't wait to get back bud," said Ron.**

**"Yeah see you next week," said James.**

"**Bye," said Rufus**

**To be continued…**


	4. The fight

**The fight.**

**"See I told you I could shove 8 nacos in my mouth at once," said Ron.**

**"Yes and it was disgusting," said Nathan.**

**"You know you nothing like James," said Ron.**

**"And Your nothing like Kim," said Nathan.**

**"You got a point there," said Ron.**

**"Ron do you want to try shove 9?" asked James.**

**"Sure," replied Ron.**

**"Hard to believe he can eat that much," said Kim.**

**"Makes me wonder where he puts it all," said Nathan.**

**"Now I know you were talking about me," said Ron. Then Monique came in.**

**"Hey Monique," they all said.**

**"Hi," said Monique. **

**"Man none of you are like me or Ron," said James.**

**"Yeah well we're not as sickly as you," said Monique.**

**"Why do we find it funny?" asked Ron.**

**"Because your idiots," Kim, Monique and Nathan said.**

**"Well if that's how you feel well have to be 2 sperate teams," said Ron.**

**"Ron we didn't mean that," said Kim.**

**"No forget it," said Ron. "Me and my team mate will going,"**

**"Yeah and me and my team mate we too," shouted Kim. Monique left with Kim and Nathan.**

**"Woah I would not won't make you mad," said Nathan to Kim.**

**"Just shut up now I'm not in the mood," said Kim.**

**"The only problem is how do we find out when we have a mission?" asked James. **

**"Well simple we spy on Kim and Nathan to see when they make a move," replied Ron.**

**"Oh like right now," said James as he saw Kim, Nathan and Monique in mission clothes and they left.**

**"Yeah," said Ron as they went out.**

**"Why did Monique have mission clothes on?" asked James.**

**"I don't know," said Ron as the tried to follow team Kim.**

**"We're finally here," said Monique. "By the way Kim I've been training since last time,"**

**"Cool now let's go in," said Kim. They all walk in the lab. Then Ron and James followed them in secretly. Team Kim approached a room with Drakken and Shego in it with a big ray gun to blow up the sun. **

**"Drakken will you ever learn?" asked Nathan.**

**"Will you?" asked Shego jumping up in the air and drop kicking him. Then Kim tackled her. Then the 4 broke out into a major fight. While Ron and James went into a nearby secret weapon room and looked around. They found a Moodulator and the controller. Ron took out the 2 from last time,**

**"You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Ron.**

**"Yeah," said James.**

**"Give up Shego your out numbered," said Nathan. Then Ron threw the **

**Moodulators at them. One landed on Kim, one landed on Monique and the last landed on Shego. Ron put the setting on love. "Hey now stay away from me," The 3 who kept coming closer to him giving him polite looks. "AAAAAAHHHHHH," he started running as they started chasing him.**

**"Now it's our time to defeat Drakken," said Ron.**

**"Yeah," said James. They ran out into the room.**

**"I suppose this is something to do with you," shouted Nathan.**

**"Well duh," said James.**

**"What do we do now?" asked Ron.**

**"We attack Drakken," replied James.**

**"But I don't really know how to fight," said Ron.**

**"Yeah me either," said James.**

**"Well it looks like your going to need our help," said Nathan.**

**"Ok," said Ron. He picked up the controller but he missed the button and dropped it on the floor. "Uh oh,"**

**"Uh what do you mean by that?" asked Nathan.**

**"Um I broke it and instead of love it's anger," said Ron.**

**"Oh man," said Nathan running faster.**

**"Get back here how dare you run from me," said Kim.**

**"When I catch you, oh you won't even want to think about what I'm going to do," said Monique.**

**"Hey loser get back here," said Shego. He hands went green and she started firing beams at him.**

**"Help me somebody help me," said Nathan.**

**"I'm trying," said Ron. Then Nathan ran past Drakken and Shego zapped him.**

**"Hey watch out," said Drakken. Shego fired again and hit the lazer and knocked it over.**

**"Mission accomplished," said James.**

**"Let's go buy more nacos," said Ron.**

**"Hey you can't leave me here like this," said Nathan.**

**"Yeah, but oh well," said Ron. Then Shego zapped his ankle and he fell over. They all grabbed him and started throwing him around.**

**"Aww man I'm glad I finally got the mood things off of you 2 and destroyed them," said Nathan. **

**"I'm sorry about that it's all our fault," said Ron. "If we didn't throw them mood things or if we had helped you you'd be fine,"**

**"Don't worry it's only a few bruises I be back cheerleading in a week," said Nathan.**

**"If that was me I would have a couple broken bones," said James and Ron.**

**To be continued… **


	5. The Fright of your life

**The fright of your life.**

**"Hey what are we doing tonight?" asked Ron.**

**"We're watching a movie at Kim's," replied Nathan.**

**"Yeah and I'm getting the movie," said James.**

**"What type of movie are you getting?" asked Ron.**

**"A horror film," replied James.**

**"Horror!" said Nathan.**

**"Aww cool I love horror films," said Ron.**

**"Yeah me too," said James.**

**"Maybe we could watch something else," said Nathan.**

**"Come on we've been waiting for this all day why would we change our minds now?" asked Ron.**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" there was a scream from the T.V.**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Nathan. Ron paused the movie and James turned the lights on.**

**"Woah what's the matter?" asked Kim. Nathan was shivering.**

**"Nothing," replied Nathan.**

**"Oh man you don't yell like that for nothing," said Ron.**

**"Ok I'm scared of monsters and all that kind of stuff ok I admit it," said Nathan.**

**"Don't worry Nathan loads of people are like that," said James. "Maybe we could help you get over your fear,"**

**"Yeah ok," said Nathan.**

**  
"Ha Shego are you hearing this?" replied Drakken.**

**"Yeah big deal," said Shego.**

**"I knew that spy bug would come in handy one day," said Drakken.**

**"Well that was the funniest art lesson yet," said Ron.**

**"Not really 1st you super glued my eye shut, then you glued Nathan's head to the desk and lastly you glued Monique and James together and now those 3 are in the emergency room," said Kim.**

**"Hey where's Rufus?" asked Ron.**

**"Glued to Nathan," said Kim.**

**"We're back," said James and Monique.**

**"Hey where's Nathan and Rufus?" asked Ron.**

**"Still having some trouble," said James. Then the communicator went off.**

**"What's the Sitch?" asked Kim.**

**"Drakken has built a lair in Europe and get this he is inviting you there he even gave me a map for you," said Wade.**

**"Ok how stupid can he get," said Kim.**

**"Yeah, go to your locker and I'll send it through the printer," said Wade.**

**"So it's a haunted mansion," said Ron.**

**"Cool," said James. They all went in. There was a room. It was like a dining room with a real long table. There was a door in the corner. **

**"So monster movie experts, what do you thinks gonna happen?" asked Kim.**

**"Well at this point all the furniture should start floating," said Ron. Then the closet open and a zombie came out of the door. "Or that," Kim jumped into the air and dropped kick the zombie's head off. Then a lot of ghosts came out and grabbed them and took them away.**

**"Ow that hurt," said Nathan.**

**"Oh yeah," said Rufus nodding.**

**"Hey look it's Kim's communicator," said Nathan picking it up. "She must have dropped it," The communicator went off. Nathan answered it. "Hey Wade," **

**"Nathan is Kim there?" asked Wade.**

**"No, me and Rufus have just come out of the emergency room," said Nathan.**

**"Why what happened?" asked Wade.**

**"Well let's just say it envolves super glue and Ron," said Nathan. "So that's why if you've seen Kim lately her eye was shut,"**

**"Don't even want to know what Ron did, anyway Kim must be on the mission still," said Wade.**

**"What mission?" asked Nathan.**

**"Drakken has created a new lair and invited you lot there," said Wade.**

**"I'll go, if I knew where it was," said Nathan.**

**"Here's the map," said Wade. The map came up on the communicator.**

**"Thanks Wade see you later," said Nathan putting the communicator away.**

**"It's a haunted mansion!" said Nathan.**

**"Ohh," said Rufus.**

**"Well let's get it over with," said Nathan walking in. He was in the dining room. Then another zombie came out and then the ghosts. Nathan ran into the door and went down the stair and hid in a corner. "A haunted house it had to be a haunted house," **

**"You can do it this," said Rufus.**

**"Your right Rufus I can," said Nathan. Nathan went back up stair and grabbed a ghost and threw it to another ghost who hit another which hit the zombie and they all exploded. "I did it I finally conquered my fear, I'm not scared any more, I have no more fears," Then they went up to a stair case and when they got to the top mummy and a vampire came out. Then Nathan flipped over them and smacked them together and made them explode. **

**"Booyah," said Rufus.**

**"Now what are we supposed to do?" asked Kim. "Drakken trapped us again,"**

**"Well the only thing we can do now is hope Nathan gets here," said Monique.**

**"Take that you stupid robots," said Nathan running into the room.**

**"Oh you avoided my robots," said Drakken. **

**"How could anything like that scare me I'm not scared of this or anything like this anymore, now let them go," said Nathan.**

**"Now I think you should know me by now," said Drakken. "Shego,"**

**"On it," said Shego. She ran over to Nathan. Nathan kicked her back she flew and hit the switch, which released Kim, Ron, James and Monique. **

"**You know what happens now," said Nathan. **

**"You think your all that but your not," said Drakken as he and Shego flew off in a hovercraft.**

**"We did it again," said Kim.**

**"Yeah and all thanks to the new and improved Nathan," said Ron.**

**"Yeah you were great," said James.**

**"Yeah but I couldn't of done I with out the encouragement of Rufus," said Nathan. Rufus jumped on to Nathan's shoulder.**

**"Booyah," said Nathan and Rufus.**

**To be continued… **


	6. Super powers

**Super powers.**

**"Ow, ow, ow that mission was painful," said Ron.**

**"Your telling me what was that ray that Drakken fired at us?" asked Nathan.**

**"Nobody knows, it was top secret," replied Kim.**

**"Well it hasn't changed us yet," said James.**

**"It's the fact that it hasn't done anything yet that worries me," said Monique.**

**"Probably nothing," said James raking a half of his chimurita. Then after he swallowed it he did a massive belch it blew Monique, Kim, and Nathan's hair and blew Rufus into Nathan.**

**"Woah," said Ron. "Cool," He started laughing. He pointed to them as if to say you should seen your faces, but then a bolt of lighting came out of his finger and hit Nathan.**

**"Ow," said Nathan. "What was that?" Nathan started thinking about what it could be but, then he started thinking about maybe it was just because James ate too much and Ron gets static shocks a lot, So he started thinking about Dragons.**

**"Nathan, Nathan, NATHAN," said Kim.**

**"Huh?" asked Nathan.**

**"Are you ok?" asked Monique.**

**"Yeah why?" asked Nathan. He noticed they were looking at him. He looked down and he had transformed into a dragon. "Hey what happened? I think I just transformed,"**

**"Ok that's weird," said Ron.**

**"Hey I wonder how I fly?" asked Nathan. As he said "Fly," Kim flew out of her seat and hit her head on the roof and started flying around the room.**

**"How do you stop this thing?" asked Kim.**

**"Fly," said Nathan. Kim slowly fell to the floor.**

**"Thanks," said Kim.**

**"I wonder what I got?" asked Monique. She went blank and shook it off a couple seconds afterwards. "Kim move over 3 steps,"**

**"Why?" asked Kim taking 3 steps. Then a light smashed on the floor.**

**"Woah you can see into the future," said Nathan. Then a ray of red light hit the lamp and it disintegrated it.**

**"What was that?" they all asked. They all looked at the table and saw it came from Rufus.**

**"Woah it must have been that ray that Drakken fired at us," said Kim. Nathan looked at the doors and saw someone he recognised.**

**"Oh man its Anthony back from where we used to live I wonder what he's doing here? And I really can't let him see me looking like a dragon," said Nathan. He tried to think about himself but, got distracted by Rufus. So he turned into a naked mole rat. Then Anthony came over.**

**"Hey James have you seen Nathan" asked Anthony.**

**"No but, one thing I know is that he's not one of the naked mole rats on the table," said James. Everyone sighed.**

**"Oh by the way I'm Anthony Leon," said Anthony.**

**"Hi Kim, that's Ron, Monique, Rufus, James and Nathan," said Kim.**

**"Hey that's weird the naked mole rat has the name Nathan," said Anthony. Then James finished his chimurita and did another super bleach. Ron shocked Rufus. Nathan transformed back into himself. "Ok… Now I know you lot do missions because Nathan told me but, what is that about?"**

**"Well on our last mission we had a little problem with a top-secret ray," said Kim. **

**"Now we all have super powers James can do super bleaches, Ron can control lighting, I can transform, Kim can F-l-y when she says it, Monique can see into the future and Rufus can disintegrate things," said Nathan.**

**"Ok well just came to tell you I moved here and where do I sign up for the mission things?" asked Anthony.**

**"Uh here I guess," replied Kim.**

**"Anthony uh I have a question do you want to go on a date sometime?" asked Monique.**

**"Yeah," said Anthony.**

**"Hey I thought you liked Nathan?" asked Ron.**

**"I think Anthony is cuter than Nathan," said Monique.**

**"Ahhhhhh man," said Nathan sighing and he then leaned on the table.**

**"Nathan you should go out with Kim," said James.**

**"Yeah I think you 2 would make a perfect couple," said Ron.**

**"If you think so I guess we could try it," said Nathan and Kim. Then the communicator went off.**

**"Hey Wade," said Kim.**

**"Kim I've located where Drakken took the ray to, well he thinks it creates anything into a lighting rod, and he's going to try and use it on the empire state building," said Wade.**

**"Well it's actually a ray that gives you super powers," said Kim.**

**"Hey it's that Wade person who tells you what your missions are," said Anthony.**

**"Kim who's that?" asked Wade.**

**"Anthony, Nathan's friend from his home town he wants to help with missions," replied Kim.**

**"Ok, he can help you then," said Wade. "Anyway I sending you some transportation," **

**"Thanks Wade," said Kim.**

**"So what's the plan?" asked Ron.**

**"Well Me and Nathan can scan the city by air and you lot split up," said Kim. Nathan transformed into a dragon.**

**"By the way Nathan look out for a dragon that's gonna knock you out of the air," said Monique who went blank and Shook it off.**

**"Ok," said Nathan. They all split up. **

**"Woah this city is big," said Nathan. Then Nathan heard a voice.**

**"You think you can take on the M drag well your wrong," said another dragon. The dragon came and knocked him out of the sky.**

**"Ow what was that all about?" asked Nathan.**

**"Well you are here to take me on aren't you?" asked the dragon.**

**"No I'm here to find Drakken and Shego," said Nathan he transformed back into himself. Then the dragon shrunk and he came out as a boy.**

**"Hey I'm Jake Long," said Jake.**

**"Hi Nathan Impossible," said Nathan.**

**"So who is this Drakken guy?" asked Jake.**

**"Well he's trying to take over the world by attacking the Empire State building," replied Nathan.**

**"Hey I could help you look for him after I stop this person who's flying around like crazy," said Jake.**

**"Hey that must be Kim," said Nathan.**

**"So you're a magical creature?" asked Kim.**

**"And you 2 and your friends have been by a super power beam," asked Jake.**

**"Exactly," the 3 said to each other.**

**"And that Drakken guy you described I think I've seen him and his hide out," said Jake.**

**"First we need to find the others," said Kim.**

**"No because they're right there," said Nathan.**

**"Hey I knew you would be here I saw into the future," said Monique.**

**"So this is the hide out?" asked Ron.**

**"Yeah," said Jake.**

**"Let's go in," said Kim. They walked down this alley way and found a door the walked in. The y saw the ray that had given them powers. They also saw Drakken and Shego.**

**"Ahh man Kim possible and he sidekicks and a new one and a dragon!" said Drakken. **

**"Hey My name is Anthony," said Anthony. "Anthony Leon,"**

**"Whatever Shego freeze ray," said Drakken. **

**"Here you go," said Shego setting the targets. The beams hit Kim, Ron Monique, Rufus, Nathan, Anthony and Jake.**

**"Shego you missed one," said Drakken.**

**"Well there are too many of them," said Shego.**

**"What let me take a look at that machine," said Drakken walking over to it. Shego went over to James.**

**"So I guess you wondering why I pretended I couldn't freeze you?" asked Shego.**

**"Yeah," replied James.**

**"Well the truth is lately every time I fight you I can't seem to use my full power on you and I realised why every time I'm near you I just want to do this," said Shego. James got ready for a punch but noticed that it wasn't a punch or a kick or pain of any kind. Instead he noticed Shego was kissing him.**

**"Um uh what was that?" asked James.**

**"I like you," said Shego.**

**Jake's body heat had unfrozen him and he used a flame to unfreeze the rest and they all started fighting Shego and Drakken. Nathan transformed into a dragon. Then Nathan transformed back into himself but, he couldn't transform. Ron shot a thunder bolt that hit Drakken and Shego and James did a super bleach on Drakken, but then nobody could use their power except Rufus who destroyed the 2 machines and then lost his power.**

**"Yeah were back to normal," said James. "And we beat Drakken," **

**"You think you all that Kim Possible but you not," said Drakken as the police took him to jail.**

**"So I guess we better get back Jake thanks for the help," said Kim.**

**"It's ok, next time you come here try and find me I look out for you," said Jake.**

**"Thanks see ya around," said Nathan.**

**"See ya," said Jake.**

**To be continued… **


	7. An un relaxing vacation

**An unusual holiday**

**(Note: crossover with my fan fic: 628**

"**Are you sure we are ok to have a vacation?" Kim asked Wade.**

"**Yeah, all your enemies are in prison except Drakken and Shego who have disappeared anyway," replied Wade.**

"**Ok then Wade," Said Kim hanging up.**

"**Man why'd did I have to leave Rufus at home?" asked Ron.**

"**Because he wasn't allowed on this plane," replied Kim.**

"**So why are we going to Hawaii?" asked Nathan.**

"**Because I met someone there and wanted see her again," said Kim.**

"**Ah man I ate too much food," said James.**

"**You always eat too much food," said Nathan.**

"**Well I bet you I can eat a garbage can full of food in one hour," said James.**

**"Look you can't eat that much in one hour," said Nathan.**

**"I bet you 20 bucks I can," said James.**

**"Ok, your on" said Nathan.**

**"Your going to lose," said Kim.**

**"You know how much these 2 eat," said Anthony. They went through some of the gates leading them into the airport.**

**"Kim, Ron," said a voice. A little hawaiian girl ran up to the. Kim and Ron recognised Her. Hit was Lilo with 2 dog, alien type things.**

"**Hey Lilo," Kim and Ron said. "Stitch and…,"**

"**Nathan," said Lilo.**

"**Yes," said Nathan.**

**"This is Nathan," said Lilo again.**

**"I know how did you know my name?" asked Nathan.**

"**"This experiment is called Nathan," said Lilo. **

**"Oh yeah by the way this is Nathan, James, Anthony and Monique," said Ron.**

**"What are you lot doing here?" asked Lilo.**

**"Vacation," replied Nathan.**

**"Vacation," replied Nathan.**

**"What about saving the world?" asked Lilo.**

**"Well this is kind of saving the world with these experiments things," said James.**

**"Good luck finding any there has only been 2 in the last 3 weeks," said Lilo**

**"So Gantu you work for Hamsterviel too," asked Drakken. **

**"Yes and he gets on my last nerve," replied Gantu.**

**"You think he's bad Drakken your worse," said Shego.**

**"I don't think anyone is worse than Hamsterviel," said Gantu**

**"What was that you incompetent over sized whale," said a voice. Gantu and Drakken looked on the screen it was turned off. **

**"Huh?" They both said.**

**"Behind you fools," said the voice again. They turned round to find Hamsterwheel standing there "Hey I read that,"**

**"Read what?" asked Drakken.**

**"Never mind," replied HamsterVIEL**

**"What are you doing out of jail?" asked Gantu.**

**"I uh escaped," replied Hamsterviel.**

**"How come you hadn't escaped before now?" asked Gantu. **

**"Well, uh, um I… was… waiting… for the right time, yeah that's it," said Hamsterveil. "Now you 3 I got a plan listen,"**

**"So Gantu you work for Hamsterviel too," asked Drakken. **

**"Yes and he gets on my last nerve," replied Gantu.**

**"You think he's bad Drakken your worse," said Shego.**

**"I don't think anyone is worse than Hamsterviel," said Gantu**

**"What was that you incompetent over sized whale," said a voice. Gantu and Drakken looked on the screen it was turned off. **

**"Huh?" They both said.**

**"Behind you fools," said the voice again. They turned round to find Hamsterwheel standing there "Hey I read that,"**

**"Read what?" asked Drakken.**

**"Never mind," replied HamsterVIEL**

**"What are you doing out of jail?" asked Gantu.**

**"I uh escaped," replied Hamsterviel.**

**"How come you hadn't escaped before now?" asked Gantu. **

**"Well, uh, um I… was… waiting… for the right time, yeah that's it," said Hamsterveil. "Now you 3 I got a plan listen,"**

**"Has anyone seen Nathan?" asked Lilo.**

**"Right here," replied Nathan.**

**"Not you Stitch's cousin," said Lilo. They all started calling his name. 10 minutes later he finally came back. "Where did you go?"**

**"Me do a job," replied Nathan.**

**"What took you that long to do?" asked Kim.**

"**Yeah what could possible take that long?" asked Anthony.**

**"Secret," said Nathan. "Good deed not bad," **

**"Lilo I think he's done something bad saying that," whispered Kim to Lilo.**

**"What are we whispering about?" asked Ron.**

**"Never mind," said Kim to Ron. They went back to the way there were before they noticed that Nathan had gone.**

**"Hamsterviel your back," said Gantu.**

**"What is up with this experiment it keeps following me around your ship," said Hamsterviel.**

**"That the lie detector experiment," said Gantu.**

**"Well get rid of it," said Hamsterviel.**

**"Certainly," Gantu said. He picked up the experiment a.k.a Fibber and threw him he landed in a tree near Lilo's house little did they know.**

**"Ur Lilo Nathan's gone again," said Ron. **

**"Oh man," said Lilo. Then Lilo looked up to find Fibber in the tree. "Hey,"**

**"What?" they all asked.**

**"Stitch it's Fibber," said Lilo. Stitch climbed up the tree and brought him down.**

**"Fibber? Why is it called Fibber?" asked Monique.**

**"Because it's a lie detector when you tell a lie it's head lights up and he makes a buzzing sound," replied Lilo. **

"**That useful for the police," said Anthony. **

**"I'm back," said Nathan.**

**"What were you doing this time?" asked Lilo.**

**"Went to climb trees," said Nathan. Then Fibber buzzed.**

**"Really?" asked Kim.**

**"Yeah," said Nathan. Fibber went off again.**

**"Sure you weren't doing something else?" asked Ron.**

**"No I 'didn't," said Nathan. Fibber went of again.**

**"You did do something else," said Monique.**

**"No," said Nathan. Fibber went off.**

**"Yeah you did," said James, Anthony and Nathan.**

**"No," said Nathan. Fibber went off. Stitch spoke in their language" No!" Fibber went off one more time.**

**"I told you he was up to no good," said Kim.**

**"Yeah Nathan you've been bad haven't you," said Lilo.**

**"No," said Nathan.**

**"Why didn't Fibber go off?" They all asked.**

**"Nathan why didn't Fibber go off?" asked Kim.**

**"Because 628 is telling truth," said Jumba as he came by.**

**"So he hasn't been bad?" asked Lilo.**

**"No," said Nathan.**

**"Then why did you want to keep it a secret?" asked Lilo.**

**"Surprise," said Nathan.**

**"Surprise what kind of surprise," asked Ron.**

**"Secret," said Nathan. "Wait here," Nathan then ran off.**

**"When is he going to get back?" asked Lilo. Then they saw Gantu, Drakken, Shego and Hamsterviel. "Stitch get them,"**

**"Go team," said Kim. They all went over and started to fight, but Hamsterviel stayed out of the way.**

**The battle continued on. Then all of a sudden, there was a noise. They stopped to find out what it was. It was coming from Gantu. Gantu reached for a machine in his pocket. He answered it.**

**"What are you doing?" asked Hamsterviel on the device.**

**"Well I'm taking care of your plan," replied Gantu.**

**"What plan?" asked Hamsterviel.**

**"Well when you broke out of jail…," Gantu was interrupted.**

**"I never broke out," said Hamsterviel.**

**"But if your in jail then," Gantu hung up. He picked up the fake Hamsterviel and squeezed him. Then it transformed back into Nathan. Nathan laughed nervously, waved and said.**

**"Hi, um busted,"**

**"That was his secret all along," said Lilo. Gantu threw Nathan, but Kim jumped up and caught him.**

**"Takka," said Nathan.**

**"Takka?" asked Kim.**

**"He said Thank you," said Jumba. They then started fighting again.**

**"Ahhh," said Gantu, Drakken and Shego ran back to Gantu's ship.**

**"Well it looks like Drakken followed me here," said Kim.**

**"And he's teamed up with Gantu," said Lilo.**

**"Can't we have a vacation with out Drakken and Shego showing up for once?" asked Ron.**

**"It seems we probably never will," said Nathan.**

**"What was you plan anyway 628?" asked Jumba.**

**"To betray them but he found out too early," said Nathan.**

**"Well that wasn't very smart was it," said Ron.**

**"Oh," said Nathan sadly.**

**"Hey nobody perfect," said Stitch. "He still cousin," **

**"You're right," said Ron.**

**"Yay," said Nathan.**

**To be continued…**


	8. Mr Fixit

**Mr. Fixit**

**"Nathan go get Jumba's computer I want to show Kim more about your cousins," said Lilo.**

"**So how many of these cousin alien things are there," asked Anthony.**

"**628," replied Lilo.**

"**And what exactly do the do?" asked James.**

"**Well they can do lots of evil or good things, conduct electricity to making earthquakes or trans forming like Nathan or another one like spooky," replied Lilo. "Nathan how long does it take to get a computer?" Walked into he room. And he showed her a load of pieces of the broken computer.**

**"Now I'm no expert but, that don't look right," said Ron.**

**"Nathan, Jumba is so gonna dehydrate you," said Lilo. Stitch went over to it and put the pieces back together. Then it resperated. **

**"Hey who took my computer?" asked Jumba.**

**"Crabba Snabba(Uh oh)," said Nathan collecting the pieces and hiding under where Lilo sat. Jumba came downstairs and into the room. "Has anybody seen my computer it's gone," said Jumba.**

**"Nope," said Lilo.**

**"Haven't seen it," said Kim, Monique and Nathan.**

**"No way," said Ron, Anthony and James. **

**"Naga takabah (No way)," said Stitch.**

**"Has anyone seen 628 he probably has it," said Jumba. **

**"Nope," said Lilo.**

**"Haven't seen him," said Kim, Monique and Nathan.**

**"No way," said Ron, Anthony and James. **

**"Naga takabah," said Stitch.**

**"Looks like I'll have to find him," said Jumba. "If he's broken it I'll dehydrate him,"**

**"Crabba Snabba," said Nathan.**

**"What was that?" asked Jumba**

**"Nothing," they all said. **

**"Just Stitch he doesn't want his cousin to be dehydrated," said Lilo. Stitches pretended to be upset. Jumba left.**

**"Phew," they all said.**

**"You can come out now Nathan," said Lilo. Nathan crawled out. Jumba came back in.**

**"If you see 628… ah 628 have you got my computer?" asked Jumba. Nathan looked at Jumba, then at the rest, then Jumba, the rest, and one final look at Jumba. Then he yelled and dived through the doggy door. "And he broke it, why didn't you tell me?"**

**"Because we didn't want him to get dehydrated," said Lilo.**

**"Man I feel sorry for Nathan," said Monique.**

**"Yeah I wonder where he is now," said Nathan.**

**"Right over there," said James pointing across the street eating out of a trashcan. **

**"Eww," they all said.**

**"We gotta go help him," said Lilo. They went across the street and got him out of the trash.**

**"Nathan how did you break the computer?" asked Ron.**

**"Walking downstairs and slipped in puddle," replied Nathan. **

**"So it was all an accident and your still getting dehydrated," said Kim. Nathan and Stitch started sniffing about.**

**"Cousin," they said. They went round the corner and brought it round. It had six arms with tools on every one.**

**"I wonder what this one does?" asked Lilo.**

**"Maybe I could figure it out," said Kim getting her communicator out, it fell on the floor and snapped in half. "Oh man," the experiment went up to it and fixed it within 2 seconds flat.**

**"Hey," they all said.**

**"There you go Nathan your saved," said Kim.**

**"Now go take it to Jumba and say sorry," said Lilo. Nathan ran into Jumba and Pleakley's room and gave it to Jumba.**

**"Soka (sorry) Soka, Soka, Soka," said Nathan.**

**"It's ok 628, it's ok I see you must have found 278," said Jumba. Nathan went back down.**

**"So it's decided Mr. Fixit will work as a mechanic," said Lilo.**

**To be continued… **


	9. Who needs Side kicks? I DO!

**Who needs more side-kicks? I do**

**"Shego I thinking about why we keep losing our battles," said Drakken.**

**"Because you not a real villain and a failure at everything you do?" asked Shego.**

**"No, well maybe a little of that to but the main reason is that we don't have enough **

**Side-kicks Kim Possible has 1...2...3...4...5. 5 side-kicks and I only have you," said Drakken. **

**"Wow you actually counted to 5," said Shego.**

**"Now before you get on my nerves any more, I'd like to introduce Darryl, Kerry, Aidan and Chelsea," said Drakken.**

**"Ok you look like a monkey, Darryl, you look weird, Kerry, Aidan Big mouth and you look like mop head, Chelsea," said Shego.**

**"Shego be nice or it's coming out of your wages," said Drakken.**

**"Whatever," said Shego.**

**"Ron, James, Nathan, Anthony," said Kim waving her hands in front of their eyes. **

**"Hypnotised by a video game," said Monique. They all shook their heads and came back to Earth.**

**"Oh hey KP," said Ron.**

**"What have you 4 been doing over the past week?" asked Kim.**

**"Been playing on Monster Raider 24-7," said James.**

**"I can't feel my butt but, it was worth it," said Ron.**

**"Ok, that's weird why would you want to feel it?" asked Monique.**

**"I think I'm stuck to the sofa," said Nathan.**

**"I think I'm stuck to the controller," said Anthony.**

**"Now we got to go on another mission," said Kim.**

**"Ahh man," they all said. Ron, James and Anthony got up revealing the mark's of there bodies in the sofa even Rufus had one.**

**"A little help," said Nathan. Kim and Monique lifted him up and revelled the deepest mark. **

**"Quick round up this bank robbery up before Kim Possible and her side-kicks get here," said Drakken.**

**"Too late Drakken they're already here," said Kim as they all flew into the hole Drakken had blown in the wall.**

**"Oh Kim Possible why must you always ruin my plans now I have my latest side-kicks to introduce," said Drakken. "Here is Darryl, Kerry, Aidan and Chelsea,"**

**"Chelsea?" asked Nathan.**

**"Yes Chelsea Impossible," replied Drakken.**

**"Wait that's Nathan's sister?" said Shego. She Laughed.**

**"Nathan that's your sister?" asked Kim.**

**"Yeah," replied Nathan.**

**"Now if you don't mind we'll be going," said Shego as they started taking off in Drakken's hover craft. Kim made a jump for it but it was too late they had gone.**

"**Ah man another mission this is the second one in a row," said Ron.**

"**Yeah what do we have to do this time?" asked Anthony.**

"**Another bank robbery," said Kim.**

"**What is taking Shego so long?" asked Drakken.**

"**I go check it out," said Darryl.**

"**Fine," said Drakken. Darryl ran into the safe. He saw Shego had sat down.**

"**Wait hold the door," said Shego. The door slammed.**

"**The door just locked itself, it had to be a door that swings on you," said Darryl. "Anyway why can't you blast out you can do that thing with your hands,"**

"**The door is too strong," said Shego. Darryl sat down. Then Aidan came in.**

"**Hold the door," said Shego and Darryl. The door slammed shut**

"**The door shuts itself I'm guessing," said Aidan.**

"**Pretty much," said Darryl. Aidan also sat down. Then Kerry and Chelsea came in.**

"**Hold the door," said Shego, Darryl and Aidan.**

"**Ok we stuck," said Kerry.**

"**Yeah," the rest said. Then Drakken came in. **

"**Hold the door," they all said. The door slammed again.**

"**What are you lot doing sitting down?" asked Drakken.**

"**Well now we're stuck in here until someone uses their common sense," said Shego.**

"**Why?" asked Drakken.**

"**BECAUSE WE LOCKED IN!" they all shouted.**

"**Oops," said Drakken.**

"**Ok because Drakken and Shego and the rest of then aren't here let's go into the safe and surprise them when they come," said Kim. They all walked in.**

"**Hold the door!" they all shouted. The door slammed.**

"**Oh great not only are we stuck in here now we're stuck with Kim Possible and all her side-kicks," said Shego.**

"**Wait we're stuck," asked Nathan.**

"**You got it until Monday when the bank opens," said Shego.**

"**Ahh man I wanted to play some more Monster Raider," said Ron, James, Nathan and Anthony.**

"**You 4 need to get away from that game," said Kim and Monique.**

"**Monster Raider is that the game what takes nearly all your brains cells when you play it and returns them when you turn it off?" asked Aidan.**

"**Maybe," said Ron. **

"**Well now what do we do until we get out?" asked Darryl.**

"**Well I don't now about you lot but I'm going to throw the pennies at the wall," said Ron.**

"**Me too," said Chelsea.**

"**Well I'm going to sleep," said Anthony.**

"**Count me in," said Monique.**

"**I'm going to train," said James.**

"**Same," said Shego.**

"**I'm going to practice my targeting with my grappling hook," said Nathan.**

"**Yeah I will too," said Kim. Darryl and Drakken started at each other. **

**Then they noticed the rest were actually having fun getting trapped in the safe.**

"**Rock , Paper, Scissors?" asked Drakken.**

"**You are so on," said Darryl.**

"**This is fun that's the 50,000th penny I've thrown at the wall," said Ron.**

"**I like the way you throw the pennies," said Chelsea in a cute voice.**

"**Ok, weird," said Ron.**

"**Don't you get it yet?" asked Chelsea.**

"**No," replied Ron.**

"**Well I think you're cute," said Chelsea. She lent into kiss him.**

"**You kissed me um," said Ron. "CHELSEA JUST KISSED ME,"**

"**So I've done it to James loads of times," said Shego. **

"**It was the shock," said Ron.**

"**Ha I win that is the 100,000,000th time so that's a draw," said Drakken.**

"**Ah man," said Darryl. Nathan fired his grappling hook and pulled off a vent cover.**

"**Finally a way out," said Shego.**

"**Man that was brilliant, Nathan," said Monique.**

"**Let's go," said Kim. They all climbed up the grappling hook and went into a vent. **

"**Now before we go who needs to make a deposit?" asked Nathan. Nobody did anything.**

"**So who wants a punch in the face?" **

**Then everyone but him, Kim, Ron, Anthony, Monique and James dropped money back.**

"**Drakken," Drakken put more in. "Ok then let's go," They went around then vent system.**

**They came to another cover.**

"**Well what are you waiting for open it," said Drakken.**

"**Hold on be quiet," said Nathan. He looked out of the cover. **

**He reached into his pocket and got out some sort of spray. He started spraying it around.**

"**Laser beams," Then laser beams revealed because of the spray. "Ok this maybe hard,"**

**Nathan went down first he landed jumped to the near by window and jumped to a door. **

**Now Kim did the same followed by Monique, Anthony, Shego, Kerry and Aidan.**

**Now it was Ron's turn he got down. Rufus ran out of his Pocket and ran and jumped passed all the lasers and caught up with them. Then Ron JUST managed to get pass them by going through them. Followed by James, Chelsea, Drakken and Darryl.**

"**We did it," said Darryl raising his arms behind his back and hitting a laser. Everyone sighed and ran for it!**

"**Finally we're out," said Darryl.**

"**You heroes just stopped us from going to jail and we got helped by heroes," said Drakken.**

"**Let's never mention this night again," Everyone said. "Got that," They all walked away all casual like.**

**To be continued… **


	10. sorry for not updating

Sorry

sorry I haven't been writing in along time I have had a really long break and will now start to post more chapter for everyone who likes and wants another chapter!

I will post one chapter aleast by next friday and then at an average 1-2 chapters in the space of two of two weeks and things are going to get alot more intresting as I have taken the time off to become a better writer

so thanks for reading ad stroy alerting etc.


	11. Welcome Back!

**Welcome back!**

**Note: this is set before the finale of the 4 series and the finale will not affect how this story will go.**

**Nathan had been away for a while he's had to do and improtant job for Wade but everyone forgot about him. His releationship with Kim had ended. Drakken's new side kicks left and he was stuck with Shego. James and Anthony left the team as it was hard to keep their friend ship with Kim, Ron, Monigue and Rufus when Nathan was away as it seemed awakard. Times at bueno nacho was awkard and silent even no Nathan was quiet most of the time it was still seemed too awkard to talk. James had wirked out and is no longer the way he was he still jad a strange appitite but was no longer the person know before the break up. Anthony and Monique gave up there releationship whn Nathan and Kim did it seemed right. Today is the day Nathan arrives home. He goes and return his stuff to his room and heads to Kim's house. He knocks on the door and Mrs Possible anwsers the door and he asks if Kim and Ron were there.**

**"Oh um was it Jonathan?" she asked.**

**"Nathan," he replied.**

**"Oh they're out I can't remember where they went," she said. **

**"Okay thanks," said Nathan. He walked out he walked all around the area and could not find them. He decided to look at Bueno Nacho he walked all the way down expecting to find them but they were no where to be found. No Kim, No Ron, No Rufus. He was feeling hungry and decided to get a naco to go. He walked out and soon ate the naco as he walked along to Rons house and decided to see if they were there. Again he could not find any of them. He then decided to head to the Mall he look in each of the usaul stores Smarty mart, club banana and found no-one. He then saw Bonnie.**

**"I'll hate myself in the morning," he said walikng over to her. "Bonnie do you know where Kim went?"**

**"Jonathan... your back?" said Bonnie.**

**"No my name is Nathan," he said.**

**"Oh yeah why would I know where she's gone," she said.**

**"Thanks very much," said Nathan sarcasticly. He walked out of the mall and went the movies there was no line and by the looks of it, it wasn't going to fill up soon. He walked over to the desk as he thought he might aswell do something. He walked upto the box and a girl turned around in the chair and looked at him an noticed he was blue.**

**"Ahh what's up?" she said.**

**"I just moved back here, I can't find my friends and no one remembers me," said Nathan.**

**"I remember you, your Nathan," said the girl. He looked up and saw Zita.**

**"Zita I've only seen you once and you remember me more than anyone," said Nathan.**

**"I know what will cheer you up," she said.**

**"What?" asked Nathan. **

**"You and me going to see a movie," said Zita.**

**"Sounds good," said Nathan.**

**later...**

**"Thanks for that so does that mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" asked Nathan.**

**"It was just a kiss but, you seem like a nice guy so I suppose the answer is yes," said Zita. "So do you want to go to your house for abit?"**

**"Yeah okay," said Nathan. They walked all the way down the street.**

**"So what happened to all those guys you hung out with?" asked Zita.**

**"Well, quit being part of our team busy and stuff," said Nathan.**

**"Really?" asked Zita.**

**"Yeah, " said Nathan. "But now it's weird I have no idea where they went to," said Nathan.**

**"They'll appear sometime," said Zita. "Well here we are at you door," Nathan walked up and opened the door and turned on the lights.**

**"Surprise!" said Kim. Ron, Rufus, Anthony, James, Monqiue and Zita shouted. "Welcome back,"**

**"Thank you everyone," said Nathan.**

**"You know this is the first time we got together since you left," joked James.**

**"Wow thanks i thought you all forgot about me," said Nathan.**

**"We told Zita to distract you for most of the day," said Kim.**

**"And I got more out of it than I expected," said Zita refering to their new found releationship.**

**"Oh good cause I tought for a second there you were pretending to like me," said Nathan.**

**"Nope it was real," said Zita.**

**"Nathan you may not no this but alot has changed since you've been gone," said James.**

**"Like what?" asked Nathan.**

**"Well we willl no longer join you in missions," said Anthony and Monique.**

**"I will still but now I'm back to the team I would like you to know I am tougher now," said James.**

**"Really?" asked Ron. "You mean you've changed completely?"**

**"No I'm just not as clumsy any more," said James.**

**"I must ask you what do you mean when you said earlier this is the first time you got together since I left?" asked Nathan.**

**"Well everything went quiet when you left," said Kim.**

**"There was a bad awkard silence," said James. "So me and Anthony left and started as sperate part of our lives," **

**"Well, that means I shouldn't leave again," said Nathan. Suddenly the Kimmunicator went. Kim got it out and turn it on.**

**"Kim, sorry I couldn't make it to the reuinion," said Wade.**

**"That's ok," said Kim. She gave the Kimmunicator to Nathan.**

**"Hi Wade," said Nathan. **

**"Nice to see you back," said Wade.**

**"You didn't tell me when you sent me on that mission I was going to miss alot," said Nathan. **

**"Did I not?" asked Wade. "Sorry," **

**"That's fine but next time please send someone else," said Nathan. **

**"Atleast you back," said Wade.**

**"Yeah," said Nathan. **

**"Now it's time to party," said Monique.**

**End of Chapter **

**(just something to set the scene for future chapters.)**


End file.
